


it's you (who makes my heart beat faster)

by ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout/pseuds/ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout
Summary: jeno's flirty best friend jaemin has got himself a girlfriend which results in jealousy on jeno's part.but during one of his romance movie marathons the peach haired boy barges in and suddenly things are not like before.alternatively: donghyuk loses ten dollars to renjun over a bet they made, because their friends are too obviously in love but too oblivious to understand each other.





	it's you (who makes my heart beat faster)

it was a saturday afternoon that jeno found himself in front of the thick tv that he and jaemin had somehow afforded to set up in their room. it had been a lot of work and something jeno preferred to not think back upon as it almost instantly made his head ache. 

the entire night before he’d hung out with renjun and haechan although he wasn’t really able to enjoy their company to the fullest due to one a certain peach haired boy occupying his thoughts. he hadn’t quite been able to help but zoom out every three seconds- something the other two boys hadn’t failed to point out.

they’d initially asked jaemin to come over too but apparently his girlfriend (a girl called daeun who he had shared maths with) asked him to go out that night and jeno hadn’t been able to think about anything else since he heard that. sure, they’d already been going out for at least a month but the brunette was usually able to make an effort and keep that out of his head.

renjun had been very surprised when jeno even lashed out later that night, something very unusual and out of character for him. but the fact that jaemin was in a relationship and that jeno seemingly couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with the flirt that was his best friend was even enough to hide away the charming eye smile that the brown haired boy was so well known for.

so he basically ended up sulking the whole time because his friend was on a date while the others were going at their usual banter. he could probably be found sitting on the floor beneath the two other boys (since their couch was too small to fit them all) with a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand for the larger part of their game night.

and now he was regretting the pizza and that he’d gone to bed so late, being sleep deprived and watching a romance movie under five blankets was pretty much inviting the tears he’d tried to keep back for a while now. feeling the knot in his throat grow bigger he couldn’t hold them back much longer, blaming it on the movie finally taking it’s dramatic turn.

what the brown haired boy wasn’t prepared for, though- was that jaemin would come back the second the tears started running down his cheeks. but maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised considering his luck. 

jeno could hear the lock to their shared dorm room turn and open just a second later. then there was rustling from the hall, presumably from the peach haired boy taking off his backpack and jacket.

“jeno-ya! why is it so dark?”

unsure if his voice would break or not the brunette hurriedly tried to come up with a better excuse than “i was sad and too tired to care if the lights were turned on or not”.

“i-i’m watching a horror movie! only kids watch them with lights on, you know.”

“but you _are_ a kid!”

jeno couldn’t help but smile a bit, he loved talking with the other boy and even though he’d never admit it the times they’d just tease each other was one of his favourites.

“you leaving soon?”

too preoccupied thinking of all the good qualities of his best friend and how he’d probably never be able to tell jaemin honestly just how amazing he was, jeno didn’t notice that he never got an answer and that said boy had paced up behind him and uncovered his lie.

“that doesn’t look like a horror movie to me.”

jeno jumped at the voice behind him and quickly turned around to meet the eyes of jaemin, convinced his cheeks had probably turned the same color as his best friends hair.

as jaemin’s warm laugh filled the room jeno realized it was very obvious he’d just been crying.

“you should just give up on lying because i swear i’ll never meet anyone who’s worse at doing it than you!”

jeno turned back to the tv, wiping off tears on the sleeves of his big sweater that he only wore when he was staying at home and needed some extra comfort (i.e his sad sweater).

“don’t think i’ve ever seen you cry to a romance movie, though? but I remember you were this close once.”

gesturing with both of his hands and with an amused smile on his face, jaemin further embarrassed the boy in the sofa.

“shut up.”

after a moment of silence the peach haired boy plopped down beside his friend, resting both of his feet on top of the small table they kept in front of the tv. the action surprised the brunette since jaemin had specifically told him the day before that he didn’t have much time to waste before going out with daeun, needing to run a couple errands before that.

“i thought you were leaving right away?”

“hmm.”

jaemin tilted his head slightly and scratched the base of his neck but continued to stare straight at the tv-screen. the gesture made jeno gulp, just thinking of nestling up to the other boy and leaving small kisses along his neck had the brunette internally begging god to have mercy and just kill him already.

“i’m not going.”

“what?”

a thousand thoughts rushed through jeno’s head. there was eternal reasons as to why jaemin wouldn’t be going but a small (big) part of him wished it hadn’t just been a spontaneous canceling of plans but something permanent that could mean he’d be just one step closer to having something more than friendship between the two of them.

“we broke up.”

jeno’s heart skipped a beat and he almost thought he’d heard something wrong.

“w-why?”

the brunette watched as the boy next to him shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. he had closed his eyes and looked really tired, as if he’d be able to sleep an entire week if you allowed him to. jeno cursed at himself for celebrating a fact that obviously wasn’t positive for his friend. love could really make someone selfish, he realized.

“i guess she finally saw through me.”

jeno didn’t have to ask what that meant this time because his face practically looked like a question mark and was enough of a cue for jaemin to continue.

“you know daeun-ah was the one who asked me out, right?”

jeno did in fact not know that but it did make him feel somewhat hopeful for whatever reason.

“i thought i might have led her on without realizing because.. well, you know how i am.”

oh yes, jeno knew and he hated it (because how could he stop himself from falling for such a flirt).

“i really tried my best to like her but i guess.. i just couldn’t stop thinking about someone else.”

“oh.”

there was that feeling of jealousy again that made jeno’s heart literally hurt. no matter how much he didn’t want to acknowledge it, daeun had been a beauty and a really nice girl in general from what he’d heard. if that still wasn’t enough for jaemin to look at her with love was there really a chance jeno could? probably not. what did he have that she didn’t? jeno couldn’t really name anything.

jaemin didn’t say anything more after that and the both of them quietly let themselves get invested in the movie that had been playing in the background the whole time. jaemin was just about to fall asleep when he looked back to his friend, only to see his eyes glazed- obviously trying to choke back more tears but a second later it was as if a dam broke and he couldn’t stop.

as the heroine on screen finally got her happy ending and kissed her lover something broke in jeno. just the feeling of knowing that no matter how close they were, jaemin might never look at him the same way as he did was too much for the brunette. so he did the only thing he was capable of right then and started ugly crying. 

not that this was the first time he’d cried in front of the peach haired boy (he and jaemin went far back) but because of how vulnerable he felt right then it was definitely one of the more embarrassing times.

without any better plans jeno pulled the sweater over his head to hide his face and cry in peace. except jaemin wouldn’t just ignore him.

“you okay, jeno?”

jaemin scooted over to his friend and slightly shook him by the shoulder. jeno didn’t say anything for a while, just feeling the warmth from jaemin’s hand seeping through his sweater and putting his whole body in flames.

“it’s just.. they’re so lucky that they ended up happy together.”

jaemin was kind of taken aback that the movie had affected the other so much but eventually he pieced the puzzle together.

“oh, don’t tell me there’s someone you like too?”

when the brunette didn’t answer the peach haired boy took the silence as confirmation, surprised the other hadn’t at least mentioned it before. jaemin honestly had no idea what was going on in jeno’s love life and whether he actually had one or not. the only thing he was remotely sure of was that jeno wasn’t straight, based on the obvious hints he’d given, although without ever saying something straight out.

“spill it! i’ll go make sure whoever it is playing with my little jeno’s heart learns a lesson for not noticing your feelings!”

that’d be great jeno thought. but how could he tell jaemin he had a crush on him when the boy had just admitted he liked someone else enough that he and his girlfriend broke up because of it?

“come on, jeno-ya! what’s the worst thing that can happen by telling me? i promise i won’t tell anyone, not even renjun. and i won’t laugh.”

jeno really wished it was that easy. but when the boy he’d only been falling for more the last two years was literally begging for him to say it out loud how could he reject him?

“.. then you tell me who it is you like too.”

that caught jaemin off guard, evident by the surprise on his face. soon his expression softened though and a small smile played at his lips, if jeno had been able to see it he’d probably be knocked out.

“alright.”

jeno had no idea of this was a good idea but he figured that heck, he’d been playing this game so long that he might as well take the first step today. he poked his head out of the sweater again and jaemin almost choked when he saw the other’s face.

his soft brown hair was ruffled and stood on all ends, almost making him look like a puppy. his eyes had become slightly red from crying too and jaemin’s first instinct was to dry some of the tears that were still resting on his cheeks away with his thumb, like he remembered doing once when the other was sick. he figured jeno didn’t share the memory with him though since he’d been half unconscious but it was something jaemin couldn’t forget no matter how much time passed.

why’d he have to look so cute like that?

“on the count of three?”

“sure.”

they both took a deep breath before counting down.

“one,”

jeno fidgeted with the hem of his big sweater.

“two,”

jeno closed his eyes.

“three!”

jeno let go of the fear of being rejected.

“it’s you!”

wait. was he just having problems hearing from his speeding heart rushing blood through his ears or.. had that just been his own voice?

now blushing profusely, both boys stared at each other in silence.

“j-jaemin-ah.”

the peach haired boy’s mouth had dropped open and he closed it several times before finally speaking.

“did you mean that?”

jeno knew now that he’d actually been the only one to confess and lowered his gaze, feeling betrayed. of course jaemin hadn’t known that it’d be him and therefore he’d not taken it as seriously as the brunette thought he would. this was a prime example of why trusting your best friend was always a bet of fifty-fifty.

“y-you said you’d tell me too? didn’t you?”

jeno just wanted to disappear from the face of this earth and never come back. he was sure if he decided to walk straight into the road the cars would even stop before they could run him over, because his face was most likely redder than a stop sign.

“yes, i did but- wait, you’re really serious?”

“why the hell would i be blushing like this if i wasn’t?!”

jeno hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly and maybe a bit too dramatically.

“just get it over with and kill me now.” 

jaemin could hear the slight wobble to the other’s voice at the end of the sentence, sensing they’d both probably drown in tears if he didn’t stop his friend first.

“l-look at me, jeno.”

jaemin had grabbed both of the brunette’s shoulders and after shaking him a few times he finally got the other to put his hands down from his face.

“stop crying.”

jeno looked at him, doing his best to look annoyed but failing miserably. he’d soon got his breathing under control again though and tried his best to swallow back the knot in his throat.

then jaemin let out a sigh and put on one of those soft expressions jeno had seen him use so many times before, especially to a younger boy the peach haired boy somehow knew. what was his name again? jisung? 

jeno’d always get jealous whenever he had that look on his face in front of anyone else but when it was just the two of them he swore time could stop and he’d be happy to forever watch over the other’s smooth features.

“i guess this means i have to beat myself up then.. because i like you too.”

jeno saw the words leave the other’s lips but his brain wouldn’t register them, it was as if he’d suddenly turned deaf.

when jaemin didn’t get the reaction he expected he proceeded to shake the brunette violently until he got an answer.

“what?”

“i said i like you too! like, a lot.”

jeno’s eyes were wide open, it seemed more as if he’d seen a ghost than just gotten his feelings reciprocated by the boy of his dreams.

“t-then why didn’t you just say it?”

“because-”

jaemin was about to explain he didn’t want to make things complicated by confessing because he was sure jeno liked someone else but was cut off when the brunette practically jumped on top of him, enveloping him in his arms.

“you’re telling me i’ve been having these “crying to my favourite romance movies while eating ice cream under ten blankets”-sessions for someone who likes me back? i want to slap both you and myself right now.”

the peach haired boy let out a small laugh and let his hand play with the hair at the back of jeno’s neck, wondering just how many times he’d imagined doing that before. then he felt the other boy squeeze him tighter, making it harder to breathe.

“it’s just.. it hurt so much seeing you go out with daeun. and i missed you every time you weren’t with me even though i knew i’d see you the next day.”

jaemin swore jeno could feel his heart beat faster against his chest as he listened to those honest words.

“i hated myself so much for wishing there was never anything between you two.”

jaemin stopped fidgeting with the others hair and felt guilt fill his body for the choices he’d made.

“i’m really sorry, jeno-ya.. i really didn’t know i’d end up breaking three hearts just by going out with one person.”

jaemin didn’t specify that the last heart had been his own as being with daeun just made him realize how much he valued the other boy in his life and just how good it’d be if their feelings could be true.

jeno didn’t do anything other than inaudibly sob one last time.

“would you at least let me try to fix yours?”

the brunette boy hummed lowly and jaemin felt the vibrations from it through his bones. they lay still a few moments longer, just enjoying the warmth that didn’t just come from the closeness of their bodies but their hearts finally being understood.

then jeno raised himself up by his elbows and looked down on the boy beneath him, feeling his breathing hitch in his throat. was this actually for real? they were close enough to feel each other’s breaths against their skin but he felt as if he could wake up from a vivid dream at any moment.

jaemins lips parted into a beautiful smile, practically begging jeno to finally let it all out.

“i love you.”

then their lips softly pushed against each other and they were both barely able to contain the raw joy of finally getting the kiss from the one they’d been dreaming about for weeks, months and years. time turned into a blur and they barely parted to fill their lungs with oxygen, breathing in the air the other had just breathed out instead. jeno felt an overwhelming warmth engulf him and jaemin didn’t even notice he was the one about to cry now.

after they broke apart jeno looked back down on the other, scared to destroy the moment with the question he was about to ask, but tongue itching to say the words.

“d-did you kiss her too?”

he obviously caught the other off guard and although he did feel sorry he was just too thirsty for an answer. jaemin didn’t meet jeno’s eyes when he answered, tilting his head to the side and making the flushed color on his cheeks more prominent.

“i did.”

jeno didn’t know why hearing that hurt so much even though he’d been expecting it. it had been a dumb question really, because people kissed when they went out with each other. of course they did.

“but it wasn’t like this. it’s kind of embarrassing to admit this but.. i just couldn’t get you out of my head anytime we did.”

“woah, you’re such a bad boy jaemin-ah-”

jeno actually didn’t mean any of that, which he knew jaemin understood. really, he felt sorry for the boy. why’d it have to get complicated in the first place? if one of them had only confessed to the other sooner.

“mm, i promise i’ll apologize to her later at school.”

jaemin looked into the brunette’s eyes and jeno couldn’t help but gulp because he couldn’t believe just how pretty the boy in front of him was. likewise, jaemin wished he could spend ten years just admiring each and every part of of the other’s face. his eyes, nose, lips- they were all perfect.

their noses brushed together as the younger brought the other’s head down and cupped his cheek.

“i’d call her and do it right now if i wasn’t so busy being disgustingly in love with my boyfriend?”

it really wasn’t a question but jeno knew what he was supposed to answer.

“boyfriend.”

then he closed the space between them once again, completely forgetting the movie that had been playing and his doubts from before.

 

the next morning, renjun and donghyuk decided to break into jeno’s and jaemin’s room only to find the two boys still cuddled up on the couch, resulting in a lot of cheering on donghyuk’s part and both of the intruders camera rolls being filled with future blackmail potential. 

it was renjun’s turn to celebrate later though after finding out jeno had actually been the one to confess first (it had taken a week of nagging for the new couple to finally tell them who it was) and he ended up with a few dollars in his pocket which donghyuk had bet.

by the end of it all jeno was only sure of three things:

one- he loved jaemin with all his heart.

two- jaemin loved him too.

three- his two neighbors would never let him hear the end of how how stupidly obvious it had been all along that they were heads over heels for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> nomin are my babies and i'm crying over jeno's bad lying+ jaemin's fake laugh haha  
> i love them so much and this prompt just kinda popped into my head so i decided that why not write it ??  
> i hope you enjoyed this and if you did i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments !!  
> thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
